monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney West's Diary
"I don't care if you read my diary, but you gotta keep it all a secret." Oct. 25 I guess you could call it my big entrance to Monster High (or mh). My mom finally made the move to a house in the normie world, but our house on the cliff of Oz is still there. We visit it almost every week. So anyway, mh. I picked up my schedule in the morning. My classes are history, mad science, dead languages, PD, clawculus, and art. I'm going to have such have such a "fun" time in all my classes. I'll write more at nutrition. I've been to 2 of my classes already. In history, we watch a boring video and took notes. After class, a guy with fiery hair decides it's his job to flirt with me. "Hey there," he says, leaning against a locker. I flicked my hand up and a surge of wind slammed him into the lockers. I laughed it off and headed to mad science. It's actually a pretty clawsome class. we partnered up and I has stuck with a british robot named Robecca.Our assignment was to create a potion to make one of the partners fly. Child's play. We nail the assignment. "Good job!" Robecca exclaims. "Um...Thanks," I reply. I'm not very talkative. Well nutrtion is up, I guess I can write at lunch. For the love of flying monkeys! I forgot a lunch! Oh wait, I'm a witch. Let's just poof a salad and bam done. I finished dead languages and it sucks flying monkey spit. The teacher bores me to undeath and I do already know 3 languages (English, Ancient Munchkinnian, and Monkey) so I don't see what the point is. If anything, I can curse my tongue to learn the language of my choice. PD was meh. we had to run the track and play casketball. The only good thing was that my class is filled with monsters with special powers so we are encouraged to use them. Well, I'm off to clawculus. Yay school is finally over! I finished up a very entertaing clawculus class. Art was really fun as well. We got to sculpt and learn how to etch in designs. My sclupture was a blazing flower, the flower symbolizing hope. I suppose mh will be better than expected. Whitney Out! Nov. 2 We had a Halloween Dance at mh. I wasn't going to go but Catty Nior was gonna perform so why not? I first needed something to wear. I flashed myself back to my house in Oz to gather up all my best clothing. The houses are so different from eachother. On one hand, you have my new house which is modern and sleek. Then there is the house in Oz which is so dark and mysterious. I poof back to the new house and pick out the perfect outfit. Pleated black skirt, dark gray combat boots, a white tank, and a leather jacket completes the look. I felt ready to go but I faced two promblems: 1. I was three days ahead. 2. I had no one to go with. I headed out to school with a certain person in mind to ask, but to be honest, I knew in the back of my mind he wasn't the least bit intrested in a gloomy girl like me.When the clock striked 13, I quickly walked into the creepateria, where I asked to sit next to him. We were both loners. "Um...," I say, trying to start a conversation, "You going to the dance?" I don't know why I led with it, it must've felt right. "I think so," he replied. He look nervous. "Would you like to go with me?" I asked, "just as friends." "Sure," he said, " I don't want to look like a loner!" He pushed up his glasses. "Exacalty." The bell rang and I ran to dead languages. Finally, the day of the dance arrived. Jackson had picked me up from my house where we walked to school. "Just so you know,," he told me, "you may not see me for much of the dance." "Here, drink this. It will keep you as yourself for one day. Drink up!" I gave him a sickly red potion i had brewed just an hour before. He drank it had made a sour face at the taste. We had reach the school and made it into the gymnasium. We sat down, not ready to dance just yet. We walked over to the refreshment table when Manny Taur pushed Jackson down. "You really must be stupid to mess with me!" I turned a bright and flames were coming out from my hands. He slowly backed away as I helped Jackson up. An overly peppy voice interuppted what could've been a sweet moment between the two of us. "Ladies and gentlemonsters! Please welcome the one the only- Catty Nior!" The crowd cheered as Catty stepped onto the stage. "Thank you for having me. I wrote a little number for ya, hit it!" The beat began and monsters shuffled onto the floor to dance. "Wanna dance?" Jackson asked. I awkwardly took his hand as we hit the dance floor. After Catty played for another hour she said her good-byes and took her bows. She looked pretty exhusted. "Hey you!" She looked at me, "could you poof me a water?" A water appeared in her hands. " Great thanks!" she gave me a quick hug and ran to her tour bus. That was basically it. Whitney Out! Nov. 9 I don't know why I write a lot. Maybe I should switch classes from dead languages to creative writing... Well anywho, My mom told me about this new school just 10 minutes away from our house and its no normie school. It's called Ever After High. I'm just gonna call it eah for short. I am eligible for eah becuase supposedly my mom is from a fairytale. Should I transer? Whitney Out. Nov.16 I'm officially sick of school. The only good part is mad science. The worst part is lunch because I sit next to no one. When can I make friends? How can I make friends? Whitney Out... Nov. 25 I want to move back to Oz. i hate it here and I miss the monkeys. i liked it when mom taught me, when there wasn't boy drama, school lunches were good, and field trips were everyday. I wanna go home, and this isn't it. Whitney out. Dec. 3 I'm still on winter break and back in Oz. The monkeys look great and I finally smile for the first time in forever. The dusty, old house is alive again. My mom and I made potions, just because we can. We are planning a trip to Emerald City. I feel like I belong. Why can't I stay? Whitney Out. Dec. 12 My mom asked for a Christmas wishlist. This is what I gave her. I'm hoping she can get me 3. I don't think you can buy 5. 1. Books 2. Art supplies 3. A new magic wand 4. New clothes 5. Friends Dec.31 Boo Years Eve. Christmas was alright. I got a new wand and some spellbooks. I can't wait for the New Year. Fresh Start. My Boo Years Resoultion is to be friendly and less hostile. This shall be a challenge, but I need a friend. Yes, a friend sounds nice. Whitney Out. Jan. 12, 2014 The New Year has begun. You now what they say about Boo Year resoultions, they don't last. So why should mine? School is starting tomorrow. Very annoyed and very sad. I don't want to see anyone from school. I'll just transfer to Ever After High or go back to homeschool. Homeschool sounds nice right now. Whitney Out. Oh and my mom took away my wand. She is such a witch! Ok Whitney is really Out. November 29 I guess this proves how much I actually right in this. I made a friend. Her name is Jane Boolittle. She is pretty good at being a witchdoctor, which is something I've always wanted to study. Sorry for the short entry; there's a lot going on with homework and casting spells and moving between Oz and woah its a lot. Whitney Out. Category:Diary